with out you
by hanifaky
Summary: sungmin yang bunuh diri karena depresi. kyuhyun yang disalahkan dan akhir nya dijauhi. Setelah beberapa tahun akhir nya ia akhirnya kembali untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi kyumin ff.


sungmin yang bunuh diri karena depresi

kyuhyun yang disalahkan dan akhir nya dijauhi.

Setelah beberapa tahun akhir nya ia akhirnya _kembali_ untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi

...

"cho kyuhyun,kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini hah!?"

"apa maksud mu minie?"tanya kyuhyun enteng sambil memegang ujung dagu ku.

"aku tak sudi bila kau memanggil ku memakai nama itu lagi!"teriak ku sambil mengalihkan wajah ku dari nya.

"salah ku apa Minnie?huh?"

aku pun membulatkan mata ku.

"mwo?!salah mu apa?!biar ku membunuh tunangan ku kyu!MEMBUNUH!"tak cukup huh,untuk mu?"

kyuhyun pun terdiam.

"aku melihat mu mengendarai mobil itu kyu!jawab kyu!".

"ani..bukan aku.." masih saja ia bisa membantah kalau ia tidak bersalah,cih.

"Aku tau rahasia mu kyu,aku tau bahwa kau yang menabrak hannie dengan sengaja dan..sakitnya aku tau semua itu kyu!"bentak ku,aku lalu mengeluar kan air mata.

"kau tau?hannie hee adalah orang yang sangat ku sayangi dalam hidup ku selain umma,appa,sungjin dongsaeng,kau dan member super junior"jelas ku,aku pun mulai menangis sambil menundukan kepala.

"nae..tetapi..aku melakukan ini karena aku..sangat sayang pada mu minni"ucap memegang tangan ku dari belakang.

"tapi bukan seperti cara nya kyu!ini namanya kau membenci ku!"sahut ku

PLAKK!

Aku pun menampar aku keluar dari kyu di dalam.

Setelah tiba di ruang tengah aku pun memojok dan Aku pun merapatkan lututku ke badan -tiba ryeowook datang.

"hyung?gweanchana?"tanya nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lesu.

"ne,wookie."

"aku turut berduka cita untuk noona,aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan dan terlalu cepat untuk mu kan hyung?"jawab ryeowook,matanya juga sembab dan sayu.

Aku tau,wookie pasti menangis akan kematian nya..sekeranag ini dia adalah member yang paling dekat dengan ku..mungkin aku..bisa membicarakan persoalan ku dengan kyu.

"kau tau siapa penyebab nya wookie?"tanya ku.

"aniyo,siapa hyung?"

"kyu."

Mata ryeowook pun membulat.

sudah pasti,akan ia membantah apa yang ku katakan.

"hyung jangan berkata seperti itu!kau tau..kyu itu sudah bagaikan adik untuk kita kan?dia maknae super junior hyung!andwe!"

"..kulihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri wookie"

ryeowook masih menggeleng "tidak mungkin hyung,kau hanya berhalusinasi mungkin"

"dia yang mengendarai mobil silver itu,itu mobil nya melihat nya pas hendak menyebrang menyusul hannie"

ryeowook pun lemas. "baik hyung..aku akan bertanya kepada kyu"

aku pun berdiri,aku penat dengan semua ini

"hyung,kau mau kemana?"tanya mengikuti sungmin berdiri.

"mencari udara segar"

pintu pun terbuka,terlihat siwon yang berkunjung ke dorm.

"_annyeong!_"sapa siwon

Tiba-tiba sungmin pun keluar,dan menyengol siwon.

Siwon yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa pun bertanya ke ryeowook yg masih terpaku di ruang tengah.

"ryeowookie,sungmin hyung kenapa?"tanya siwon.

Ryeowook pun terbangun dari lamunan nya.

"ahh!siwon-ah!kejar hyung oke?.._jebal_.."pinta ryeowook.

Siwon yang tak mengerti masalah nya hanya mengangguk dan mengejar sungmin.

Sekarang di dorm hanya ada ryeowook dan kyuhyun di dalam kamar nya.

Ryeowook pun segera menghampiri kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pun hendak membuktikan apa yang di katakan sungmin.

Ia pun segera berjalan kearah kamar kyuhyun dan sungmin .

Toktoktok.

"Kyuhyun ah?boleh aku masuk?"

"..ne."

kyuhyun masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan kanan nya terlihat memerah,pandangan nya kosong.

"he?ryeowook hyung?ada apa?"tanya kyuhyun sambil memegang pipi nya.

Ryeowook pun tersadar.

"pipi mu kena –ah..ini"

"hanya sungmin hyung bisa menamparnya dan kyu tidak melawan pasti yang di katakan hyung benar"batin nya.

"kyu,kau.."geram ryeowook.

"ah..hyung..apa kau.."

ryeowook pun berlari ke arah kyuhyun dan mencekik nya.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah.

"kh..kau sudah tau ya wook?"tanya nya.

Ryeowook mencekik kyuhyun sampai kaki kyuhyun hampir tidak menyentuh tanah tampak nya tidak mungkin jika dipikirkan oleh orang lain,karena tubuh nya kecil dan pendek sementara tubuh kyuhyun tinggi.

"kau yang melakukan nya kan?apa yang dikatakan hyung benar kan?!"maki ryeowook "YA!CHO KYUHUN!KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengira ini akan terjadi,biasanya sang eternal magnae ini hanya terdiam,tetapi situasi ini berbeda.

"khh"rintih kyuhyun,tidak berusaha melepaskan cekikan ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun mengeratkan cekikan nya.

"brengsek!kau membunuh seseorang kau tau!kenapa kau bisa berpikiran hingga membunuh nya!?hah!?"bentak ryeowook,terlihat mata nya yang sembab berair.

"dia..mengambil sungmin..hyung"jawab kyuhyun lemas. "hidup sungmin akan…"

Ryeowook pun melepas kan cekikan nya.

Kyuhyun pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"kh,kenapa kau tak sekalian membunuhku saja hyung?"tanya kyuhyun dia memegang lehernya yang berbekas karena cekikan ryeowook,lalu mendongak kearah ryeowook yang masih menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam.

"bukan noona yang mengambil hyung kyu,kau yang mengambil nya"jawab nya kaku.

"kau yang akan membuat hidup nya sengsara"lanjut nya. "aku tak membunuhmu,karena kau yang bertanggung jawab atas luka yang sungmin hyung terima"

lalu ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"walaupun aku bisa membunuh mu kyu"

BRAK!di banting nya pintu kamar kyuhyun dan hyung nya itu dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"aish!"ryeowook pun menyeka air matanya.

"RYEOWOOK!KYUHYUN!"teriak seorang namja berbaju putih.

Suara nya terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan bergetar.

Ryeowook pun menghampiri asal suara.

Dilihat nya leeteuk di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah pucat,matanya sedikit berair.

"wae hyung?mana heechul hyung dan hyuk hyung?"tanya berusaha tetap tegar.

"dimana kyu aku harus memberitahu nya!"tanya leeteuk.

"kenapa?ada apa?"ryeowook balik bertanya.

Mereka berdua masih di ambang pintu

"tadi kami mendengar teriakan siwon..dan..tadi eunhyuk bergegas keluar gedung..sementara heechulie..menghampiri siwon..."jelas leeteuk bergetar.

"oh aniyo..ini tidak mungkin"gumam ryeowook.

"baik hyung,ayo masuk dulu..dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi…"

aku pun berlari secepat mungkin ke atap dorm SMent.

Ryeowook mengirim siwon utuk mengerjarku,sayangnya badan ku kurang fit dan siwon termasuk pelari yang cepat.

"sungmin-hyung!"teriaknya.

ku percepat lari ku menaiki tangga sampai ke atas atap.

"hh..hh..hyung!"teriak nya lagi "hyung jangan!"

Aku berdiri di pinggir disini tidak ada pagar,atau kawat berduri untuk pembatas di pinggir-pinggirnya.

Siwon yang tadinya terus berlari berhenti di depan pintu atap.

"hyung!apa yang kau lakukan!hyung!"teriak hendak menghampiri ku.

"Satu langkah lagi kau kearah ku,kau membuat ku jatuh kebawah choi siwon."

Siwon tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"ne,tapi tolong..jangan hyung,..."keluh siwon,dia meraba kantong celana nya.

"jangan memberitau siapa-siapa choi siwon..aku tau maksud mu"

siwon pun menghela napas. "kau mau aku bagaimana hyung?"

"kau mau memberikan permintaan terakhir pada ku?"

"andwe hyung!tolong,pikirkan lah aku,leeteuk hyung, dan ahjumma..juga dongsaeng .kumohon..juga..pikirkan lah kyu.."

"kyu?!"

"jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"teriak ku.

"baiklah..pikirkan lah orang yang membutuhkan mu hyung...tunangan mu..hannie..juga tak akan senang jika kau menyusul nya sekarang..kau bisa cari pengganti nya kan?kumuhon hyung..jangan begini .jangan di situ"pinta siwon,wajah nya tampak tegang.

"hyung tolonglah,jangan mengahiri hidup mu seperti ini"

Aku pun memikir kembali lagi.

membutuhkan?siapa yang membutuhkan tak sanggup hidup dengan kyu,yang sudah mengahancurkan semua harapan depan ..aku berharap banyak kepadanya dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengecewakan ku dan akhir-akhirnya juga seperti ini.

Lalu aku berjalan dua langkah pun menghela napas lega.

"siwon.."panggil ku.

Siwon yang tadi nya menunduk mendongak.

"wae,hyung?ada apa..?"

"bagaimana cara lambaian 3 jari mu?"tanya ku sambil menirukan lambaian 3 jari jempol,telunjuk dan tengah. "apakah seperti ini?"

siwon menganguk. "ne,kenapa memangnya?"

dia juga ikt melambaikan lambaian 3 jari nya

aku pun terdiam sebentar

"siwon,jaga umma,appa dan dongsaengul ku..ryeowooki dan eunhyukie mereka termasuk orang paling berharga..dan..ah..member..semuanya.."ucap ku langsung,masih menirukan lambaian tangan 3 jari nya.

Siwon pun mendelik. "maksud mu apa hyung?"

Tanpa sadar mata ku berair.

"ah..aigoo.."keluh ku sambil tersenyum dan mendonggakan kepala keatas.

"ah ya..jaga seluruh member khusus nya yang sudah tua-tua seperti leader ori dan heechul hyung,.dan..ini bukan salahmu..kejadian biarkan mereka menyalahkan mu.. kau tidak bersalah apa-apa juga tidak salah apa-apa, "jelasku panjang.

Terjadi jeda panjang antara pembicaraan ku sementara siwon hanya terdiam.

Dan akhirnya

"…katakan pada..kyu... ini juga bukan salah nya._gomawo_.._saranghae_"

aku pun melambaikan tangan ku Untuk terakhir kalinya,aku pun masih sedih mengakhiri apa yang ku mulai di depan namja atletis ini

Aku pun tersenyum manis seperti yang aku biasa lakukan ke hannie,kyu dan orang-orang terdekat ku.

"_Annyeong-hi gyeseyo_, siwon choi tuhan memberkati mu"

siwon masih belum sadar apa yang akan di lakukan hyung nya. "..hyung?"

lalu aku menengok kebelakang,yakin tidak ada yang menghalangi pun berlari mundur.

"na sungmin _super junior,saranghae! Annyeong-hi gyeseyo super juni-oeyo" batin ku_

Aku pun memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum.

teukie hyung,heechul hyung,kangin hyung,yesung hyung,shindong hyung,siwonie,donghae,hyukie,ryeowookie,kyuhyunie. ..kalian sangat berharga bagiku..zhoumi,henry,hangeng hyung..kibummie.."

gomawo,naneun dangsin-eul saranghamnida..

aku..akan selalu mencintai kalian semua.

siwon yang tidak menduga itu terjadi segera lari kearah tempat sungmin jatuh tadi.

"HYUUUNGGG!"teriak nya menangis,mengharapkan sungmin nya itu tidak akan terjadi.

ia pun medengar di bawah ada keributan terjadi,walaupun ia sedang berada di lantai tertinggi.

air mata nya masih mengalir deras,ia berusaha menenagkan dirinya.

"arggh!"dia mengacak rambut nya.

Di keluarkan lah ponsel nya,lalu menelpon yang terakhir di telpon nya.

"HEECHUL HYUUNG!"

"hyung, apa yang terjadi"tanya ryeowook yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan leader nya itu.

"sebenarnya aku juga tak tau situasi nya seperti apa,tadi sehabis makan siang bersama shindong tiba-tiba..."jawab leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu di tendang.

"SIALAAANNNNN!JJASIK!"teriak seorang namja cantik yang sedang memapah seorang namja yang berbadan atletis.

"heechul?siwon?waeyo?"tanya leeteuk khawatir.

siwon pun masih di rangkul heechul,badan nya lemas dan air mata nya tak kunjung berhenti. ia mengalami shock

"dasar leader tak berguna!sialaan!"cela heechul dia sudah mulai tampak emosi.

"mwo!apa salahku hah?!"bela leeteuk dia langsun berdiri dari posisi duduk nya.

"apa salah mu!?"teriak heechul. "APA SALAH MU!?" lanjut nya denngan suara mmeninggi

"gara-gara kau yang tidak becus mengurusi member meninggalkan hidup nya tadi,kau tau!"bentak heechul.

"sekarang kau tau apa salah mu sekarang hah leader!?"

leeteuk pun terdiam pucat pasi.

"sungmin?!aniyo heechul aniyo"bantah leeteuk,matanya pun duduk berlutut. "ani..aniyo..tidak mungkin.." ia pun menunduk dan menangis.

Ryeowook yang tadi nya sedang menenangkan siwon,shock apa yang diterima membulat tidak percaya. "mwo?"

Kekagetan nya pun berubah jadi kemarahan.

Heechul pun memandang ryeowook.

"ada apa ryeowook?kau tau siapa yang menyebab kan ini?" ryeowook hanya terdiam dan mengangguk kecil.

Sementara heechul terbungkam dan menunggu reaksi ryeowook selanjutnya

Ryeowook pun pergi ke depan pintu kamar kyuhyun dan yang dulu nya milik sungmin.

Ryeowook pun merasa kemarahan nya terkumpul dan segera meledak.

"YAA!CHO KYUHYUN!KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!"teriak nya.

Tanpa ada balasan yang di terima,ryeowook pun menendang pintu nya,yang ternyata tidak di kyuhyun,yang tidak mengetauhi apapun masih di posisi awalnya semenjak ryeowook pergi meninggalkan nya.

Heechul pun menyusul ryeowook.

"ada apa?apa hubungan nya dengan kyu?!"tanya heechul.

"tarik dia keluar sekarang,hyung"perintah ryeowook dengan nada datar,matanya masih menatap tajam ke kyuhyun yang di diri nya masih di ambang pintu.

Heechul pun mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud ryeowook.

dia pun mulai berjalan kearah kyuhyun,dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"cho kyuhyun..bangun,sekarang"perintah heechul.

"apa gunanya?"tanya kyuhyun,dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

"kau harus tau apa yang kau perbuat"ucap heechul sambil mengangkat kyuhyun berdiri heechul melepas pegangan nya di kerah kyuhyun.

"ayo,kau harus ke ruang tengah"ajak heechul.

Ryeowook yang masih di ambang pintu pergi meninggalkan heechul dan kyuhyun.

Di ruang tengah tampak leeteuk yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela,dia juga tampak tampak menenangkan siwon yang shock dan coba mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan siwon.

Heechul pun menghela napas berat.

"kyu,coba kau liat keluar jendela"perintah heechul

kyuhyun hanya bersandar di tembok

"apa gunanya?kim heechul?aku sudah tidak peduli"

"mwo?!kau lihat saja sendiri!?aishh!aku mau menyusul eunhyuk dan shindong yang sedang mengurusi di bawah"

lalu heechul pun pergi kebawah tanpa ada yang menghalangi nya.

Kyuhyun pun masih di tempat nya tadi.

"YA!siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini hah!?"

"donghae-ah?"tanya ryeowook."kau..kau sudah tau?"

"aku baru pulang dari syuting di Incheon bersama yesung hyung..ll-la-lalu... tiba-tiba di depan dorm..aish!"jelas nya sambil merebahkan badan nya nya di atas sofa panjang.

Ryeowook pun memiringkan kepalanya.

"kau bersama yesungie hyung kan?dimana ia?"

"di bawah,nenangin hyukie"jawab nya. "kasihan...eunhyukie,dia terus menerus menangis dan sempat hampir pingsan karena shock"

Lalu dia melirik kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar dengan mata tertutup.

"apakah dia tidak apa-apa?dia kan dengan dekat Minnie hyung."

Ryeowook pun memandang sinis kyuhyun.

"mwoya?tanya yang menyebabkan semua ini."jawab ryeowook.

Donghae terbelalalak tidak percaya.

Lalu ia pun menghampiri kyuhyun.

"apalagi sekarang?"tanya kyuhyun,masih terduduk dengan mata tertutup

"gara-gara kau..sungmin hyung.."

"waeyo?"tanya kyuhyun dia pun membuka matanya dan berdiri "katakan donghae hyung."

"ani,jangan sekarang donghae ah"

semua pun menoleh kearah leeteuk.

"apa ada yang harus ku ketauhi tentang sungminie hyung?"

ryeowook pun mengepalkan jari jari tangan nya,sampai baku-baku tulang nya tampak emosi.

Siwon yang sudah tenang pun balik menenangkan ryeowook ,ia mengelus pungung sang eternal magnae itu

"jangan salahkan kyuhyun."ucap nya sambil tersenyum pahit."ini bukan salahnya,ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. hyung yang bilang seperti itu"

kyuhyun pun tidak mengerti.

Donghae pun berjalan ke depan kyuhyun "sudahlah siwon ah ,aku sudah mulai saja ia yang mengancurkan hidup nya hyung. aku tetap berpegang kepada kenyataan bahwa sungmin hyung meninggalkan kita karena dia!_yaima_!"teriak donghae marah tepat di depan kyuhyun

Setelah memikirkan apa yang di katakan dongha Ia pun pucat pasi. Berharap pemikiran nya salah

"sungmin hyung,sungmin hyung tidak mungkin bunuh diri..gara-gara aku kan hyung?tidak mungkin..itu.."

"hmph,jenius."sahut donghae mendengar perkataan kyuhyun

tiba-tiba Ryeowook pun mendorong donghae yang ada tepat di depan kyuhyun kesamping hingga terjatuh lalu ia menguncang bahu kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya sampai tertabrak tembok.

Kyuhyun pun merintih kesakitan karena dorongan ryeowook yang keras ketika punggung nya mengantam ryeowook masih memegang pundak nya,dia tampak dari wookie yang ,ramah,suka tersenyum dan baik.

"YA!KAU YANG MENYEBAB KAN SUNGMIN MATI KAU TAU!"

Mata kyuhyun pun terbebalak sempurna.

"T..tidak..tidak mungkin.."

"DAN GARA-GARA KAU!HARAPAN NOONA BESERTA SUNGMIN HYUNG HANCUR DI TANGAN MU!MEREKA MATI DI TANGAN MU CHO KYUHYUN!MATI!"bentak ryeowook dengan amarah nya yang sudah memuncak

"kau tau?karena aku anak tunggal aku sudah menanggap hannie seperti noona ku ..dia itu memang saudara sepupu ku kyu

dan sementara sungmin hyung..dia sudah menjadi kakak,noona,umma dan appa bagi ku selama aku di sangat berharga bagi ku..serta member yang lain..kau pasti tahu kan?"ryeowook pun menyeka air melepaskan pegangan nya dari kyuhyun

ia pun mundur da segera di rangkul leeteuk

"lalu..lalu..dan sekarang..mereka kan gara gara kau!GARA GARA KAU MEREKA MATI!"teriak ryeowook lagi,ia ingin menghajar kyuhyun namun leetuk menahan nya agar ia tidak melukai siapa-siapa.

"lepas kan hyung!lepas!"geram ryeowook kepada leeteuk yang menahan nya.

"jujur kyu,kami kecewa dengan sikap mu"kata leeteuk lirih.

"hyung tidak mungkin meninggal!itu tidak mungkin!"teriak kyuhyun menentang apa yang dikatakan semua.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG TIDAK MUNGKIN BUNUH DIRII!"

Tiba-tiba leeteuk melepas kan ryeowook dan menarik tangan kyuhyun kearah ryeowook diam di tempat nya menangis,ia pun berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya menangis sekeras mungkin,donghae pun menghampiri ryeowook.

Sementara kyuhyun pun tidak melawan.

Mereka pun udah berhadap-hadapan dengan jendela.

Sementara kyuhyun enggan melihat.

"kyu,lihat kebawah"perintah leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih enggan,dan masih menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

"lihat kyu,kumohon"pinta leeteuk.

"aku sudah tau,hyung..aku.."jawab kyuhyun.

Tatapan leeteuk melembut,lalu ia mengelus kepala kyuhyun.

"algetda,aku tau kyu..bagaimana kalau kita kebawah?kau pasti ingin melihat sungminie langsung kan?"tawar leeteuk.

Mata kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan airmata.

"hh..hyung m..mian..mian.."ucap nya sambil terisak terus menerus.

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh sungmin hyung..aku.."kyuhun pun terisak

lalu leeteuk pun memeluk dongsaeng nya itu

"kau tidak membunuhnya kyu..tenang lah tenang.."

"aku..pembunuh..aku–hh..hh.."kyuhyun pun merasa dada nya sesak lalu ia memeluk leeteuk lebih erat.

"tidak kyu..aku percaya..kita semua sayang sungminie..termasuk ..jangan lam menangis.."

kyuhyun masih tetap menangis di pelukan sang leader "..tapi aku..leeteuk hyung..semua pasti mengira aku se..seorang pembunuh..mereka…member..elf..keluarga..hyung.."

"aku janji tidak akan ada yang melukai mu,menyakiti mu, bahkan menyentuh mu sekalipun sebagai leader aku akan melindungi mu sebagai pengganti sungmin ah"


End file.
